This invention relates to methods and apparatus for bathing or treating household pet animals, and in particular to a container in which such an animal can be comfortably restrained while being bathed and dried.
There exists a need for a container arrangement which can be adjusted to accommodate cats and dogs of various sizes while they are given a flea bath, an ordinary bath or an immersing fluid treatment. Ideally such a container arrangement would permit restraint of the animal during the dipping, washing and/or drying process and allow for easy filling and emptying of the bathing or treating solution. At the same time, such a container should be light in weight but ruggedly constructed and impervious to damage from chemical solutions. It would also be desirable that such a defleaing or bathing container be adjustable to the height of the animal being treated. Finally, it would be convenient if the animal could be dried inside the container after the bath.
The patents listed below are deemed to be of some relevance to the present invention.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Name of Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ 990,126 E. F. Graefe April 18, 1911 2,536,943 C. E. Kessel January 2, 1951 2,661,865 D. O. Wendt December 8, 1953 3,596,636 Stobaugh August 3, 1971 3,941,092 Winters March 2, 1976 4,057,032 Dimitriadis November 8, 1977 4,083,328 Baker April 11, 1978 4,316,433 Hebert February 23, 1982 4,407,234 Kleman October 4, 1983 4,730,576 Yoshikawa March 15, 1988 4,819,829 Rosten et al April 11, 1989 Des. 215,056 Schwertley August 26, 1969 Des. 218,045 Lee et al July 14, 1970 Des. 230,038 Tansel January 22, 1974 Des. 274,760 Henderson July 17, 1984 Des. 291,014 Grum July 21, 1987 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,943 to C. E. Kessel is directed to an animal bathing device. The bathing device 10 includes a box-like tub 12 into which the animal is received, the top 18 having an opening 30 formed therein which may be adjustably tightened about the animal's neck. The top 18 is provided with an opening 24 through which rinsing fluid may be introduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,865 to D. O. Wendt is directed to a tank adaptable for use in the treatment of small animals either in the form of a bath or dip. An open-topped tank 10 has a bottom 20 sloping downward from a front wall 16 to a back wall 18. Front wall 16 has a semicircular, inwardly inclined trough or apron 26 secured thereto. There is a platform 58 whose height can be adjusted to dispose the animal's head in overlying relationship to trough 26.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,092 to Winters is directed to a pet sanitizer for bathing, rinsing, or fumigating household pets. Referring to FIGS. 1, 4 and 6, it can be seen that the unit 11 includes a container 13 having a plurality of spaced openings 23 through which treating fluids may be introduced, and for drainage of such fluids. Additionally, the unit 11 comprises an elevated platform 33 which may be disposed at the bottom of container 13 for supporting an animal so that its head protrudes through a large circular opening in one end of the unit when a hinged cover 17 is in its lowered position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,433 to Hebert is directed to an animal washing stand adapted to be disposed within a washbasin. The stand 10 includes a foot structure defined by a plurality of downwardly depending nubs 42B to which variably sized standoffs 42 and 44 may be coupled such that the stand may be positioned at a most favorable height. Additionally, a cord lock restraint system is defined by a leash structure 30 wherein a central position 26 couples a collar 28 to the stand 10 by a plurality of locking projections 39.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,576 to Yoshikawa is directed to a washing and drying system for small animals. Referring to FIGS. 1-6, a washing tub 2 has a plurality of water current output ports 15A formed therein. The tub is provided with a moveable lid 9 and a top panel 3, each having respective notches 12 and 4 defining an opening for the neck of the animal. Lastly, the tub 2 is provided with an adjustable footing board 14 which may be shifted to various level positions to accommodate different-sized animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,829 to Rosten et al is directed to a closure for a container for pourable materials. Closure 10 has a planar cover portion 14 incorporating a slide 38 moveable between predetermined positions established by a plurality of detents 44 for providing releasable engagement with respective protrusions 46 formed in slide 38.
None of the inventions described above possesses all the features and advantages of the present invention.